russelfandomcom-20200213-history
A successful talent search Born to be a Star goes Mall Tour
April 20 ,2013 Since its premieres last September 2012, the successful talent search contest in the country Born to be a Star goes mall tour has relaunch on Saturday (April 20) at 2:30 p.m. at the TriNoma Mall in Quezon City with Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr., the behind Viva's local production and creative services of Born to be a Star on IBC, goint to Top 3 finalist in the most-watched and top-rating singing talent search fans and continued its reign as the Sunday primetime singing talent search program nationwide. Viva-TV's hit phenomenal talent search Born to be a Star has recently proven its strong fan base nationwide as it conquered the Sudnay primetime slot with its strong ratings win by scoring a national TV rating of 25.9% last April 14, beating rival GMA's Imbestigador and ABS-CBN's Pilipinas Got Talent with only 21.7% and 13.6% national TV ratings, respectively based on the data from Kantar Media. As part of the talent search show's grand celebration for its success of phenomenon singing star in the champion fans in Top 3 finalist. For its consistent high national TV ratings, Born to be a Star truly conquered the nationwide talent search contest as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook, almost every night, rising-star mall tours, best-selling new albums and merchandise, numerous magazine covers, new sold-out ticket concert and performancews at the Smart Araneta Coliseum like the PBA and NBA. Kapinoy shows, are now with Viva-TV's primetime programs like Esperanza, Sandy's Boyfriends, Dear Heart, Petra's Panniest, PBA, NBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star, with IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese, the leading flagship children's TV show in the country KapinoyLand and the noontime variety show Lunch Break. Continue to be happier than the rising-singing star fans with host a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar in Born to be a Star, our oficial judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado along witn the Top 4 finalist starting tonight, the Top 4 contestants this week are the teen princess rock Jea Reyes, the king of heartthrob Kevin Montallana, the sweetheart princess Czarinah Rosales and the balladeer prince Joshua Cadelina to complete the semi-finals night, every Sundays at 8:30 p.m., after the PBA Commissioners' Cup and before game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire on Linggo Saya on IBC. Born to be a Star is another production by Viva-TV, which is also the franchisee of the top-rating game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link as well as the NBA and PBA games for basketball fans, and the WWE programming with WWE Smackdown and WWE RAW for wrestling fans. It is taped weekly at the Aliw Theater of Star City on Roxas Boulevard. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @borntobeastar on Twitter and like the show's oficial Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/borntobeastarofficial.